Superboy: La Ultima Crisis (Parte Tres)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Tercera Parte de esta historia. Alexis Luthor activa la "Maquina de Dios" y el Multiverso nunca volverá a ser el mismo. Conner y los Supermanes de otras tierras deberán luchar como nunca para evitar el fin de todo lo que existe...


**SUPERBOY: LA ULTIMA CRISIS**

**Parte Tres**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Tierra-36. La luna. **

Gracias al poder del anillo de Kal-El de "Tierra-32", Conner y sus compañeros podían moverse y respirar perfectamente en el vacío estelar. Se hallaban reunidos dentro de una protectora esfera verde junto a Metrón, planeando su asalto al cuartel general de los villanos.

-"Nuevo Krypton" se formó de las manipulaciones que tu Luthor hizo de los cristales kryptonianos robados de tu Fortaleza de la Soledad en el Ártico1 – le dijo al Superman de ese universo – Cuando arrojaste ese pedazo de roca al espacio, continuó creciendo hasta formar un planeta entero. Es similar en apariencia a como lo era tu Krypton en épocas pasadas, salvo por un detalle: _su composición_.

Kal-El utilizó su anillo para ilustrar las palabras del nuevo dios. Una imagen de un pedazo de roca verde brillante se materializó en al aire.

-Kryptonita – explicó Metrón – Alexis Luthor lo pensó bien al instalar allí su cuartel general. Desgraciadamente, todos ustedes son vulnerables a sus mortíferas radiaciones…

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó el Superman de "Tierra-29" – Si todo el planeta está formado de kryptonita, nunca podremos poner un pie en él.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Ustedes, tal vez no. Pero él sí – señaló a Kal-El, el Superman Linterna Verde – Krypton nunca estalló en su universo. Por ende, es inmune a la kryptonita.

-Increíble – murmuró Supergirl.

-Pero el problema persiste – intervino Conner – Nosotros somos vulnerables a ella todavía.

-Con mi anillo, puedo viajar hasta "Nuevo Krypton" – explicó Kal-El – y en su centro, puedo convertir toda la roca verde en plomo inofensivo.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Puede y lo hará – dijo Metrón – Kal es el As de espadas que los Luthor no se esperan que tendríamos a nuestro favor. Una vez él neutralice la kryptonita de ese planeta, ustedes entraran en acción penetrando en su guarida y destruyendo su máquina infernal. Ahora, la pregunta es: _¿están listos para hacerlo?_

-Creo que sabes la respuesta – Conner se adelantó un paso – Todos los que estamos aquí conocemos y aceptamos los riesgos. ¡Acabemos con la amenaza de una vez!

* * *

**Nuevo Krypton. **

**Al mismo tiempo… **

La _"Maquina de Dios"_, como Alexis la llamaba, estaba lista. Tanto los Luthor como ella se hallaban en la sala de mandos del colosal aparato, enclavado en el interior de una montaña. La muchacha ocupó su lugar, sentándose delante de un panel de control. Luego, observó a sus acompañantes con una mirada cargada de expectativa y emoción.

-Dos cosas a tener en cuenta – dijo – La primera: _enciendo la máquina, la antimateria se inestabiliza y acabamos todos en el mismísimo infierno…_

-¡Hey! ¡Nunca dijiste que nada de eso pasaría! ¡Dijiste que andaría bien! – exclamó Lenny, el sobrino del Lex de ese universo. Miró a su tío, preocupado – ¿Puede pasar? ¿Realmente podemos volar por los aires?

-En tú caso, sería toda una mejora, créeme – replicó Luthor, de brazos cruzados – Continua – le indicó a Alexis.

-…La segunda opción, la que todos queremos: _enciendo la máquina y funciona_ – sonrió – Casi, casi, como jugar a la Ruleta Rusa. ¿A que no es excitante, eh? – les guiñó un ojo.

Lex de "Tierra-36" no dijo nada. De igual forma reaccionaron en su medida sus contrapartidas. Lenny se escondió detrás de su tío, temblando pese a sus intentos de que no se notara. Axel Luther estudiaba la situación, con ojo crítico. Su guardaespaldas oriental permanecía a su lado, silenciosa y sumisa. En tanto, la Dra. Alexandra calculaba las posibilidades de éxitos y fracasos, y Luthiac… bien, el hibrido de piel verde, mitad Luthor, mitad Brainiac, se limitaba a observar la escena con su clásica frialdad extraterrestre.

De todos los presentes, sólo un Luthor se mantenía apartado del resto: el Lex de "Tierra-35". Prefería, como al parecer todos, aguardar para ver qué pasaba.

-Bien. Aquí vamos – Alexis carraspeó y conectó la fuente de poder. El colosal aparato emitió un fuerte zumbido, mientras el generador de antimateria se calentaba y calibraba. Pasados unos agónicos segundos, la chica anunció, con voz alegre – ¡Todo funcionando perfectamente! ¡Estamos en línea, caballeros!

Una gran pantalla se encendió, mostrando una panorámica del cosmos. Los dedos de Alexis volaron sobre el teclado de su terminal, agiles.

-Muy bien. Vamos primero a hacer una prueba – anunció – Escogeremos una Tierra del Multiverso al azar y luego de limpiarla de vida orgánica, la utilizaremos como molde para la creación de _"Nueva Tierra"_. ¿Todos de acuerdo? – nadie se opuso – Okey. ¡Aquí vamos!

* * *

**Tierra-27. Buffyverso. **

**Sunnydale. California. **

El puño de Buffy se estrelló contra el horrible rostro del vampiro recientemente emergido de su tumba, en el cementerio de Sunnydale. Ágilmente, la Cazadora no le dio tiempo a nada y descargó con furia su estaca en el corazón del monstruo. Se produjo un chillido y la sombría figura se redujo instantáneamente a cenizas.

-¡Listo! ¡Que pase el que sigue, nomas! – dijo la rubia muchacha, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, un enorme demonio cornudo se alzó a su espalda, amenazante. Se llamaba Moloc y era el enemigo de turno a vencer esa noche.

-¡Llego tu hora, Cazadora! ¡Hoy morirás! – rugió.

-No lo creo – dijo alguien. Una voz con un marcado acento británico.

De repente, el pecho de Moloc explotó. Una mano surgió, aferrando su pútrido corazón en un puño. Con un rápido movimiento, el hombre rubio de la gabardina negra se lo arrancó y el monstruo se desplomó, liquidado.

-¡Spike! – exclamó Buffy, molesta – ¿Qué haces aquí? Puedo sola con todo esto. No te necesito aquí.

-Oh, ¿de veras? – el vampiro arrojó el corazón aplastado del demonio a un costado – Porque parecía todo lo contrario. Era como que tenías un _bloody_ problema gordo aquí.

-Ya te lo dije, Spike: puedo controlarlo. No te necesito.

La Cazadora se disponía a irse, pero el vampiro la detuvo. La aferró con fuerza del brazo. Ella lo miró con dureza.

-Suéltame.

-Vamos, Buffy. Los dos sabemos que lo quieres…

-¿El qué? ¡Tú estás demente! Suéltame.

-No te hagas la tonta. Puedo olerte – Spike la olfateó – Hueles a sudor, sangre y adrenalina… a sexo violento y salvaje.

-¿No me digas?

-Te lo digo.

-Bien… aunque así fuera, serias el ultimo ser no-vivo en el mundo con el que me acostaría. Ahora, sé buen chico y suéltame, o te pesara…

Pero él no la soltó. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la boca, con fuerza y pasión.

Buffy se apartó bruscamente dándole un empujón. Lo miró a los ojos, jadeando. Parecía que iba a estaquearlo en cualquier momento. Spike tan solo se limitó a esperar.

Finalmente, la rubia soltó la estaca y volvió a besarlo. Lo hizo con violencia, abrazándolo. Ambos –vampiro y Cazavampiros– rodaron por el suelo del cementerio, entre las lapidas, dispuestos a consumar su amor pasional allí mismo…

Nunca sucedería. En lo que dura un pestañazo, "Tierra-27" fue totalmente incinerada por una ola de antimateria controlada. En solo una fracción de micro-segundos, Buffy, Spike y cinco mil millones de terrícolas –tanto seres naturales como sobrenaturales– cesaron de existir para siempre.2

* * *

En el interior de su laboratorio, en "Nuevo Krypton", Alexis sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Primera prueba exitosa, mis amigos! – exclamó, feliz – Ya tenemos un planeta Tierra y un universo vacío a nuestra entera disposición. Ahora se inicia la Fase-2: _¡La creación de la "Nueva Tierra"!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

Envuelto en su protectora aura verde y a la velocidad del rayo, Kal-El, el Superman Linterna Verde de "Tierra-32" llegó volando a "Nuevo Krypton". Sin perder el tiempo y gracias al poder de su anillo, creó un taladro color esmeralda con el que descendió al corazón del planeta atravesando duras capas de tierra.

Instantes después, llegaba al centro. Se detuvo para ver; el lugar tenía el tétrico aspecto de una caverna alienígena de dimensiones gigantescas. La luz de su aura protectora iluminaba cientos de cristales de Kryptonita incrustados en la roca. Para un kryptoniano ordinario, un sitio así era la muerte con toda seguridad. Por suerte, Kal-El era inmune a las radiaciones de aquel mineral. Y si eso no fuera poco, tenía su anillo para protegerlo…

Kal provenía –como ya se ha dicho– de "Tierra-32", un universo donde, entre otras peculiaridades, aparte de que Krypton jamás explotó, Bruce Wayne ocupaba el lugar de Hal Jordan como Linterna Verde de la Tierra.3 Kal y él eran no solo compañeros en el Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes, sino que también grandes amigos. Metrón podría haber acudido con Bruce, pero optó por él. Kal supuso que se debía justamente al hecho de su invulnerabilidad a la Kryptonita… y que con su anillo, podía neutralizarla.

Eso hizo. Proyectó al máximo su energía esmeralda. Era cuestión de voluntad y él tenía de sobra.

De inmediato, se obró el milagro. Toda la Kryptonita del planeta cambió su composición química y se convirtió en plomo inerte.

-Atención, Metrón – Kal-El habló mediante su anillo con el nuevo dios – Está hecho. Zona segura. Que la tropa desembarque, nomas. La Kryptonita ya no es problema.

En el laboratorio de la montaña, una alarma comenzó a sonar. Alexis tecleó un par de órdenes y otro monitor se encendió. Una imagen apareció en él: _el Superman Linterna Verde. _

-Tenemos visitas inesperadas, parece – dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Un superhéroe vestido de verde? ¿Y ese quién es? – preguntó Luthor de "Tierra-36", extrañado.

-Es un Linterna Verde – explicó Alexis – Su poder proviene de su anillo… pero aquí hay algo más – la muchacha volvió a teclear en su terminal. Enfocó una imagen de un cristal de Kryptonita – Maldición.

-¿Qué sucede? – Axel vio la expresión agria y preocupada de su rostro. Como la chica no respondió, el Luthor de raza negra insistió – ¿Qué sucede, Alexis?

-La Kryptonita… se convirtió en plomo – anunció.

-¿Cómo?

-El Linterna Verde… su anillo…

-Al parecer, ha cambiado sus propiedades químicas, dejándola inerte – completó la explicación la Dra. Alexandra, acomodándose sus gafas.

-Y lo ha hecho a nivel planetario – Alexis tragó saliva – Hemos perdido nuestra principal protección.

El coro de insultos y maldiciones de los Luthor presentes se dejaron oír.

-¡Dijiste que no tendríamos problemas con Superman! – le recordó Lex de "Tierra-35" – ¡Dijiste que la ventaja era nuestra!

-¡Y todavía lo es! Ignoro cómo el Hombre de Acero se ha enterado de nuestras actividades, pero no me quedan dudas de que él está detrás de todo esto. Ese Linterna Verde no vino por sí solo hasta aquí. _¡No existen los Linternas Verdes en este universo! _

-¿Y bien?

-Nuestro plan sigue en marcha. Crearemos "Nueva Tierra" sí o sí.

-¿Y el héroe esmeralda? – preguntó Axel.

-Luthiac… ¿Crees que podrías…? – Alexis se volvió hacia él. Ya no estaba en la sala. Había salido tras el superhéroe hacía rato – Buen chico.

* * *

Kal-El seguía en el interior de la inmensa caverna en el corazón de "Nuevo Krypton", cuando se percató de que ya no estaba solo. Luthiac había aparecido, para hacerle frente…

-Anillo. Identifica al enemigo – pidió el Linterna Verde, mientras el alienígena lo miraba con sus fríos ojos, parado de brazos cruzados sobre una saliente rocosa.

_-No hay datos sobre él en nuestros archivos _– contestó una voz artificial que surgió de la sortija – _Parece ser una combinación de dos seres distintos. También es mitad orgánico y mitad mecánico._

-Soy Luthiac – se presentó el otro – Y tú serás eliminado.

Alzó una mano. De un dispositivo en su palma abierta, surgió un violento rayo de energía. De inmediato, Kal-El levantó su escudo esmeralda, protegiéndose.

-Sí. Supuse que habría acción cuando me uní a este grupo.

Sin mediar más palabra, el Linterna Verde se arrojó hacia el villano y ambos empezaron un titánico duelo entre los dos.

* * *

En la luna, Metrón, los Superman, Superboy y Supergirl se disponían a entrar en escena. Gracias al poder de su silla Mobius y de su Placa Motriz, un "boom-túnel" fue abierto conectando directamente con la guarida de los villanos en el otro planeta.

-¡Vamos! – exclamó Conner, mientras se disponía a entrar en el vórtice. Metrón lo detuvo un segundo – ¿Qué sucede?

-Un detalle menor, nada más – el habitante de Nuevo Génesis tecleó algo en su Placa Motriz. El pecho de la playera negra del muchacho se iluminó. Una "S" en color rojo apareció, grabada – Después de todo, eres Superboy.

-Te queda bien – comentó Supergirl, sonriendo.

-Todo un símbolo el que llevas, chico – acotó Calvin Ellis, el Superman de "Tierra-23", asintiendo.

-Ok. Ya estuvo bien – Conner casi se sonrojó – ¡Muy bien! ¡Adelante!

* * *

Delante del panel de control de la _"Maquina de Dios"_, Alexis tecleaba furiosamente nuevas órdenes.

-Inicio del proceso de fusión, en diez segundos y contando – anunció – 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Activado!

Se produjo un tirón en el tejido del espacio, un desgarro en el tiempo. La Tierra recientemente vaciada de vida comenzó a llenarse de cosas: oxigeno, agua, vegetación y fauna. Alexis había arrancado todo ello de alguna otra realidad del Multiverso. Como resultado, el mundo de origen de donde robó el ecosistema colapsó y sus habitantes murieron instantáneamente.

-¿Ya podemos ponerle cosas a nuestra Tierra? – preguntó Lenny – ¿Cómo casas, autos y personas?

-En eso estamos. Tenemos un Multiverso del cual extraer materia prima – Alexis continuó tecleando ordenes – Pero no quiero ser la única que se divierta con esto, gente. Estoy abierta a sugerencias…

Los Luthor se miraron. Axel fue el primero en hablar:

-Trae mis empresas a este mundo – pidió – El Grupo Luther no puede faltar aquí.

-Sí, señor- Alexis presionó otra vez las teclas – Gente, casas, autos, edificios, sistemas de gobierno y empresas. ¿Y qué mejor que la más grande de todas? ¡He aquí la civilización!

Otro violento tirón al espacio-tiempo. La Nueva Tierra se llenó de personas. Seres humanos con un grado de sociedad y civilización promedio de finales del siglo 20 y principios del 21. Y en una gran ciudad de altos rascacielos muy similar a Metrópolis, un edificio destacándose sobre todos: _la torre del Grupo Luther_.

En "Tierra-23", el poder económico y financiero a nivel internacional era manejado por un conglomerado de empresas. Dichas industrias, que incluían medios de comunicación como radio, televisión y periódicos, se juntaban bajo el ala protectora del Grupo Luther, una mega-corporación dirigida por un solo hombre: **Axel Luther**.

-Un momento – protestó Luthor de "Tierra-36" – Yo también quiero hacer mi aporte.

-Adelante – le animó Alexis.

-¿Por qué limitarnos a un grado de civilización estándar? Digo, con las enormes posibilidades que tenemos, ¿por qué vivir en un mundo tecnológicamente inferior?

-Estoy de acuerdo – opinó la Dra. Alexandra – Podemos vivir en el mundo del mañana, hoy.

-Marche un _"Mundo del Futuro" _a la carta – Alexis tecleó nuevas órdenes – ¿Saben? Si lo piensan, es como escoger lo mejor del menú de un gran restaurante cósmico.

-Más bien, es como un tenedor libre – comentó Lex de "Tierra-35", parado de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra una pared. La mención de comida provocó en el sobrino punk de su contrapartida un fuerte ruido en el estómago.

-Hablando de comer… Yo pregunto: _¿Habrá alguna pizzería en este planeta? _

* * *

El desmedido accionar de Alexis y sus compinches tenía sus consecuencias y se hacían sentir por todo el Multiverso. Las alteraciones espaciotemporales al extraer elementos de otras tierras y fusionarlas con el nuevo universo creaba violentas paradojas que trastocaban el orden cósmico establecido.

Mientras "Nueva Tierra" crecía y se expandía, el resto de los mundos languidecían y se acercaban peligrosamente a la extinción.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de profundidad, la batalla entre el Superman Linterna Verde y el villano Luthiac proseguía. Alzando ambas manos ahora, el bio-androide atacaba arrojándole a Kal-El una andanada de rayos energéticos. El superhéroe se protegía con su escudo, pero pronto eso cambió. Decidiendo pasar a la ofensiva creó un pilar con su anillo y lo tumbó de un golpe.

-Eso fue fácil – comentó, flotando hasta él. Luthiac lo sorprendió poniéndose de pie de un salto y asestándole un puñetazo en el rostro. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el villano lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó contra el duro suelo de roca.

Con Kal-El atontado, el bio-androide lo alzó en el aire como a un muñeco de trapo y se dispuso a darle el golpe de gracia. Justo en ese momento, el "boom-túnel" se abrió y dos Superman salieron disparados como una bala de cañón hacia él, chocándolo.

-¡Aquí llega la caballería! – exclamó Conner, apareciendo junto con el resto.

-Justo a tiempo – Kal-El se puso de pie. Observó ahora cómo sus contrapartidas se trenzaban a golpes de puño con Luthiac – No tiene la menor oportunidad ahora.

-¡Ya lo creo que no! Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: cuanto más son…

-…Más probabilidades de caer tienen – Kal sonrió. Ambos superhéroes se unieron al resto. Eran tres Superman, un Superboy, una Supergirl y un Superman Linterna Verde contra un solo enemigo.

_Luthiac no tenía la más mínima chance. _

* * *

La alarma volvió a sonar en el laboratorio de los Luthor en la montaña. De nuevo, un monitor se encendió. Esta vez mostraba al super-escuadron a pleno dándole una paliza a Luthiac.

-No lo puedo creer – dijo Luthor de "Tierra-36". Se produjo un súbito silencio entre los presentes.

-Rayos – Alexis estaba congelada – ¡Es Conner! ¡El maldito de Conner! – de repente, sonrió – ¡Con que al fin me ha encontrado!

-No veo motivo de alegría en eso – replicó Lex de "Tierra-35".

-No entiendes. Él y yo tenemos historia – suspiró – No importa. No nos detendrán. El proceso de fusión no puede interrumpirse y además, contamos con armas extra para defendernos.

-_Hoooolaaaaa_… Alexis, pimpollo… Estamos hablando no de _un_ Superman, sino de _tres_. ¡Tres! – gritó Luthor. Su sobrino asintió – _¿Cómo demonios vamos a vencerlos?_

-Cuatro Supermanes – la muchacha lo corrigió, mientras abandonaba su puesto al control de la máquina y se dirigía a tomar un enorme maletín de metal – El Linterna Verde… ahora caigo en cuenta. Es un Superman de otra Tierra, salvo que sin poderes kryptonianos, debemos sumar los de su anillo esmeralda – abrió el maletín – Seis superhéroes en total, si contamos a Superboy y a Supergirl.

-Mi pregunta no ha cambiado: _¿Cómo diablos vamos a vencerlos?_

-Lenny, me dijo tu tío que sabes usar armas, ¿verdad?

El punk intentó darse aires de importante.

-Por supuesto que sí. Era el líder de mi pandilla – su tío lo miró, enarcando una ceja – Bueno… el segundo al mando.

-¿Estás seguro de no eras la chica de los recados?

-¡Oh, vamos, tío Lex! ¡Eso no es gracioso! ¡No eres justo!

-Eres un Luthor. Acostúmbrate a las injusticias.

-La pregunta era si _sabias_ usar armas – insistió Alexis.

-Pues… sí.

-Entonces, amaras esto.

La chica extrajo un curioso cañón. Era gordo y cilíndrico, pero fácil de sostener entre las manos.

-Este es un regalo post-mortem del Lex Luthor de "Tierra-29" – explicó – Lo crearon los laboratorios de su Lexcorp, los que (digamos la verdad) no son justamente los mejores del mundo. Al menos, no si los comparamos con los de Luthorcorp – suspiró – Es un cañón desmoleculizador.4

Se lo entregó al punk. El chico silbó de la emoción.

-¡Que arma tan grande! ¡Woah! ¿Cómo funciona?

-Como cualquier otra: quitas el seguro, apuntas y jalas el gatillo.

-¿De veras? A ver – sin previo aviso, el muchacho disparó una descarga de color amarilla contra la pared donde se apoyaba el Lex de "Tierra-35", quien salvó su vida de milagro al saltar al piso.

-¡Cuidado, idiota! – lo insultó. Allí donde estaba la pared, un agujero limpiamente abierto se formó.

-¡Cool! – el punk sonrió como idiota, complacido.

-Diviértete – Alexis le guiño un ojo. El sobrino de Luthor se marchó, dispuesto a probar su arma contra el súper-equipo.

-¿Sabes que le acabas de dar una navaja a un mono, verdad? – le preguntó el calvo. La chica se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.

-Pues… si se muere, pero logra matarlos a todos con eso, creo que ni tú ni yo lo vamos a extrañar. ¿O me equivoco?

-Eres sádica, ¿sabes?

-Soy una Luthor. ¿Qué esperabas?

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

Luthiac yacía en el suelo, inconsciente después de la paliza recibida. Conner y su equipo estaban libres para poder seguir con su camino. Por si las dudas Kal-El, el Superman Linterna Verde, creó con su anillo unas cadenas de gruesos eslabones con los que ataron fuertemente al villano contra una columna de roca.

Solventado este asunto, el "boom-túnel" se abrió una vez más y el super-escuadron lo cruzó para emerger en la entrada a la caverna de la montaña.

-Vayamos con cuidado y mucha precaución – sugirió Conner – Si la conozco, Alexis debe tenernos preparadas algunas sorpresas.

Antes de entrar en la cueva, el Superman de "Tierra-36" se detuvo un momento para observar el paisaje. Nuevo Krypton se extendía majestuosamente ante sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su contrapartida de "Tierra-29".

-Sí, sí… Lo que pasa es que la última vez que pisé este lugar, se veía… diferente. El paisaje era más rocoso, desolado. Ha cambiado bastante.5

El Hombre de Acero meneó la cabeza e intentó apartar de su mente los malos recuerdos vividos durante aquella primera visita a aquel lugar. Siguió a sus compañeros y todos juntos se adentraron en la "guarida del lobo"…

-Este lugar es grande – comentó Calvin, luego de atravesar junto a sus amigos corredores enteros excavados en roca – Si no tenemos cuidado, podríamos perdernos fácilmente aquí.

-Mi visión de rayos X es inútil – declaró Supergirl, frustrada – La Kryptonita convertida en plomo prácticamente recubre todas las paredes y el suelo de este sitio. Mis poderes no sirven. No puedo ver a través del plomo.

-Ninguno de nosotros puede – acotó el Superman de "Tierra-29" – ¿Alguna idea para facilitarnos el avance?

-Mi anillo puede guiarnos – Kal-El lo utilizó. Titilando con su luz verde, les indicó por donde debían avanzar.

El peligro les aguardaba, sin embargo, a la vuelta de la próxima esquina. Lenny hizo su aparición portando su arma. Al ver al super-escuadron sonrió, alegre.

-¡Hola, super-inutiles! ¡Sonrían al pajarito! – dijo, y jaló del gatillo.

_¡CHOM! _

Su puntería era tan pésima, que le atinó a la pared detrás de los héroes y no a ellos. Estos se movieron a supervelocidad, esquivando los nuevos disparos que el joven criminal les efectuó.

-¡Eh! ¡Así no se vale! ¡Quédense quietos!

-Lenny, debería darte vergüenza – el Superman de "Tierra-36" se detuvo a un palmo de donde el punk estaba parado. Lo miró con severidad – Lo único que haces es provocarle dolores de cabeza a tu madre. Lena Luthor es una buena mujer, ¿se merece que te mezcles con alguien tan maniático y malévolo como tu tío?

-Sí… me imaginaba que _tú_ eras el Superman de nuestro universo – Lenny sonrió y dirigió el cañón de su arma hacia él – Eres _el único_ que se detendría a dar un discurso moral en medio de todo esto. ¡Sayonara, imbécil!

-¡Cuidado!

Kal-El saltó delante de su compañero y lo protegió del disparo con su escudo esmeralda, pero el punk continuó descargando el rayo desmoleculizador color amarillo sobre él sin piedad y sin darle tregua. A la final, lo impensado aconteció: _el escudo cedió y la ráfaga mortífera le dio de lleno. _

-¡Kal! – los otros Hombres de Acero acudieron en su auxilio, pero ya era tarde para el héroe esmeralda. Yacía en el piso, con una impresionante quemadura en el pecho.

-¡JA! ¡Al menos, bajé a uno! – se jactó el punk, riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Maldito! – Supergirl se le acercó, dispuesta a dejarlo fuera de combate. Lenny se limitó a dirigir el cañón de su arma hacia ella.

-Lo siento, nena. Estás súper-buena, pero me encargaron matarlos a todos, así que…

Disparó. Conner salvó a Kara saltando sobre ella y empujándola. La descarga dorada dio de lleno contra una columna de roca. Desintegrada su base, toneladas y toneladas de maciza piedra compacta se vinieron abajo sobre el punk, aplastándolo. Con él, se fue el peligro del cañón desmoleculizador para siempre, pero el daño ya estaba hecho…

Kal-El agonizaba. La quemadura en su pecho parecía extremadamente profunda. Sus contrapartidas lo rodearon, asistiéndolo.

-¿Cómo puede ser? – preguntó el Superman de "Tierra-29" – ¡Deberías ser invulnerable como nosotros!

-Mis poderes… provienen de mi anillo esmeralda – explicó, casi sin aire – No de la energía solar… Además, el color amarillo… es su debilidad… por eso falló… mi escudo – tosió, escupiendo sangre – Creo… creo que llegó mi hora…

-Nada de eso – Conner se volvió hacia Metrón. El nuevo dios había aparecido junto con su silla Mobius silenciosamente en escena – La Placa Motriz le curará, ¿verdad? Puede hacer eso.

-Lo lamento mucho, Conner, pero es como Kal-El dijo – replicó Metrón, sombrío – Su biología es distinta a la de ustedes, puesto que proviene de un Krypton que nunca explotó.

-Sí, sí. Todo eso lo sabemos, pero la Placa Motriz podrá curarlo igual. Dijiste que estaba conectada a la Fuente. ¡No hay nada imposible para ella!

-En eso te equivocas. La Fuente puede curar, mediante la Placa Motriz, es verdad. Pero no puede alterar el curso de los acontecimientos. Si está destinado que Kal-El debe morir hoy, la Placa de nada servirá.

-¡Eso no es justo, Metrón! ¿Me estás diciendo que debemos dejarlo morir sin poder hacer nada? ¿Sin intentar siquiera ayudarlo? – protestó Conner – ¡No es justo!

El nuevo dios no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarlo con unos ojos mortificantes. La suya era la mirada de un hombre que lo ha visto todo, incluido, la muerte de seres queridos.

Conner ignoraba la verdadera historia personal del Metrón. A él solo le importaba ayudar a su compañero caído. Impotente, le encajó un puñetazo a una pared. Dejó abierto un hueco en la roca sólida.

-¡No es justo! – repitió.

-Conner… déjalo ya – jadeó Kal-El desde el piso – Sabia a lo que me exponía… al venir con ustedes… Deben seguir adelante – los miró a todos, con sus ojos vidriosos tras la máscara verde que ocultaba parte de su rostro – Tienen que… detener a los Luthor… salvar al Multiverso…

Calvin Ellis, Superman de "Tierra-23", se arrodilló a su lado y lo sostuvo de la mano.

-Te prometemos que lo haremos – dijo – Descansa, Kal. Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-Sí… sí… sólo… sólo creo que voy a echar… una siesta…- sonrió. Cerró los ojos y dando un último suspiro, falleció. Su agonía había terminado.

Se hizo el silencio. Supergirl lloraba desconsolada en un rincón, mientras que los tres Superman que quedaban observaban el cadáver, guardando un respetuoso luto por el héroe caído. Solo Conner continuaba molesto y furioso, mascullando insultos contra Alexis y los Luthor.

-Hay que seguir – dijo Metrón – Nuestros enemigos continúan manipulando el espacio-tiempo, alterando el equilibrio en el Multiverso. Debemos detenerlos.

-Primero, vamos a enterrar a nuestro amigo – declaró Calvin – No podemos dejar su cuerpo aquí, y menos su anillo. Es un arma muy poderosa como para dejarla caer en malas manos.

-Esto último no hará falta.

-¿Qué dices, Metrón?

-Observen.

El cadáver de Kal-El se iluminó. El brillo esmeralda se concentró en su anillo y de repente, éste se desprendió solo de su dedo. Flotó en el aire un momento ante la vista de todos, hasta salir disparado de la cueva. Lo único que dejó atrás fue el cuerpo de su antiguo portador, desnudo. El uniforme de los Linternas Verdes se había evaporado.

-Esto sucede casi siempre – explicó Metrón – Cuando un Linterna Verde muere, su anillo escoge un digno sucesor. Ira directamente a sus manos.

-Increíble – murmuró el Superman de "Tierra-29".

-Aun así, Kal se merece un entierro digno – insistió Calvin, quien se sacó la capa y lo envolvió con ella – No podemos abandonarlo así como así aquí.

-No se preocupen. Lo llevaré a Krypton – Metrón presionó un par de botones de su silla Mobius. El cuerpo fue izado en el aire – Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Jor-El y Lara, sus padres, deben conocer la triste noticia – antes de irse, el nuevo dios volvió a entregarle su Placa Motriz a Conner – Ustedes sigan. Detengan a Alexis y al resto. No pierdan tiempo.

Otro "boom-túnel" se abrió. Metrón desapareció por él junto con el cadáver en dirección a un Krypton que nunca había explotado y que seguía existiendo.

-Odio ser el que diga esto, pero Metrón tiene razón – el Superman de "Tierra-29" los miró a todos a los ojos – Tenemos que detener a los Luthor, de una vez por todas.

-Entonces, vamos a hacerlo – Conner señaló hacia el final del corredor donde estaban – Ahora, la Placa Motriz nos guiara. ¡Adelante!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

Nueva Tierra cobraba cada vez más forma. Ante la atenta mirada de Alexis y los Luthor, el planeta se había llenado de ciudades enormes, altamente tecnificadas. En un mismo universo convivían no solo el ya mencionado Grupo Luther, sino que también la Luthorcorp del Lex de "Tierra-35". El Luthor de "Tierra-36" en cambio, pidió quedarse con todo un continente para él solo. Al preguntarle Alexis cuál de todos quería, el hombre calvo vestido de blanco se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Encendió un puro y luego de fumar unos instantes, dijo:

-Australia.6

Sí. La "Nueva Tierra" iba a ser un mundo próspero y poderoso, gobernado por aquél selecto grupo. Y así hubiera sido, sino fuera por la violenta irrupción en el lugar de Conner, Kara y los tres Superhombres, quienes entraron fieles a su clásico estilo: destrozando una pesada puerta de acero.

-¡Esta locura acaba aquí, Alexis! – dijo Superboy a su exnovia – ¡Detén esa máquina!

-Conner, cariño. ¡Que desagradable volver a verte! Que estés vivo me hace presumir correctamente que el inepto de Lenny falló – la chica suspiró – Ni modo. Es como todo: _si quieres que se haga bien, entonces hazlo tú mismo. _

Alexis manipuló los controles de su colosal máquina. Puso en marcha un sistema defensivo. Droides surgieron, atacando al sexteto poderoso a base de rayos energéticos. Los Superman contraatacaron y destrozaron las unidades-robot a puño limpio y visión calórica. Un montón de chatarra destruida y piezas de metal fundido quedaron desparramadas por los suelos del laboratorio. Los héroes seguían intactos y listos para el segundo round, de haberlo.

-Esta máquina enorme me recuerda bastante a aquella loca computadora que una vez enfrenté – comentó el Superman de "Tierra-36", pateando un chapón fundido – Es igualita.7

-¡Has algo! – le gritó el Luthor del mismo universo a Alexis. La chica se quedó congelada. Era evidente que aquello no encajaba con sus planes pre-diseñados – ¡Maldición! ¡Dime que tienes preparado algo de contingencia! ¡Dímelo!

Pero Alexis no tenía nada.

-Lo que sospechaba – Axel Luther resopló – Sabia que eras una gran vendedora de humo, niña.

-Luther – Calvin Ellis se adelantó, enfrentándolo – Siempre has sido el principal opositor de mis proyectos en el Senado de la Nación. Ahora que soy Presidente, en cuanto volvamos a nuestra tierra, voy a ordenar tu detención bajo cargos criminales y a desmantelar tu maldito grupo de poder hegemónico.

-Lo reto a intentar probar mi participación en este hecho delictivo, señor Presidente – Axel sonrió – Pero primero, deberá atraparme…

La guardaespaldas japonesa del empresario, a un gesto de su patrón, arrojó una bomba de humo en el piso. Gracias a este artero truco, Luther y su asistente huyeron del lugar sin ser detenidos.

Exceptuando a Alexis, sólo quedaban tres Luthor.

El Superman y el Lex de "Tierra-36" tuvieron su reencuentro. El hombre calvo se separó del resto y se le acercó, sonriendo.

-Qué bueno que viniste, Superman – señaló a Alexis – Ella _me obligó_ a hacerlo. Utilizó algún aparato extraño de control mental para lavarme el cerebro y obligarme a hacer cosas que yo nunca haría.

-Eso no va a funcionar conmigo, Luthor – el Hombre de Acero se cruzó de brazos – No te creo.

-Ah… pero será _exactamente_ lo que diga ante los tribunales de Metrópolis cuando me lleves contigo ante ellos.

-¿Y a quién le creerán? ¿Al hombre que tiene _dos_ condenas a cadena perpetua encima, o a mí? – la sonrisa de Lex se congeló. Fue el turno de Superman de devolverle el gesto. Le puso una mano encima – Vamos. Esto ha terminado.

-Apaga esa máquina, Alexis – le ordenó Conner – Apágalo todo. ¡Ya!

Pero antes de que la muchacha ni nadie pudieran hacer nada, un hecho por demás insólito ocurrió. El anillo esmeralda del Superman Linterna Verde había regresado. Una vez más, flotaba en el aire, ante el estupor de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué hace eso aquí? – preguntó Kara. Sostenía a la Dra. Alexandra, apresándola – ¿No se suponía que, según Metrón dijo, iría a buscar a un digno sucesor? ¿Acaso se halla aquí?

Como toda respuesta, inexplicablemente el anillo voló hasta las manos de Lex de "Tierra-35". Él lo atrapó y lo sostuvo dentro de su puño. El brillo esmeralda se traslució a través de sus dedos cerrados hasta que algo increíble pasó: _cambió de color_.

Un amarillo furioso refulgió y el anillo se ajustó a uno de sus dedos. Una terrible descarga de poder dorado se produjo y las ropas de Lex cambiaron, convirtiéndose en la versión oscura del clásico uniforme de los Linternas Verdes.

-¡Asombroso! – exclamó Alexis – ¡El anillo ha cambiado de espectro! Se ha convertido del verde al amarillo. Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Eso que importa? – Lex la miró con frialdad. Hizo lo mismo con los otros – Ahora lo veo claro. ¡Este es mi destino! El poder absoluto – alzó la mano con el anillo – controlado por la voluntad más fuerte de este universo. _¡Mi voluntad!_

-Magnifico, muchacho – Luthor de "Tierra-36" aplaudió – Magnifico. Ahora, ¿crees que podrías solucionarnos un _pequeño problemita_ que estamos teniendo con ciertos tipos con capas rojas y mallas azules?

-Desde luego. Pero voy a hacer más que eso…

Lex creó una lanza dorada. La arrojó al aire como una jabalina. Esta se duplicó al instante y se incrustó en el pecho de su contrapartida. Lo mismo sucedió con la Dra. Alexandra. Ambos murieron al mismo tiempo, ensartados como mariposas montadas sobre alfileres.

-¡Los has matado! – gritó Alexis, horrorizada – ¿Por qué?

-Sólo puede haber _un_ Luthor en todo el Multiverso. Y ese soy yo.

-¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos! – el Superman de "Tierra-29" se plantó ante él – ¡Vamos a detenerte!

-¿Detenerme? – Lex echó a reír. Le propinó un puñetazo demoledor al Hombre de Acero, mandándolo a volar fuera de la montaña tras atravesar muros de roca pura – ¿Detenerme? – el joven calvo comenzó a flotar en el aire, envuelto en un aura dorada – _¿Detenerme? _– alzó la voz. El aura se extendió. Toda la montaña tembló – ¡Idiotas! _¡No pueden detener a un dios! _– rugió.

-¡Lex, Lex! – lo llamó Alexis, en medio del temblor – ¡Detente, por favor! ¡Destruirás la maquina! ¡Estamos a punto de lograr acabar la construcción de "Nueva Tierra"!

-¡No necesito una nueva Tierra! ¡No, teniendo cientos de mundos por conquistar! ¡Todos se arrodillaran ante mí!

-¡Se ha vuelto loco! – dijo Conner – ¡El poder del anillo le domina!

-Por el contrario: **¡Yo domino el poder! **

Lex se volvió y disparó una bola de energía a la máquina de Alexis. El panel principal de control reventó en pedazos y una serie de alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

-¡El generador de antimateria! – exclamó Alexis – ¡Se ha vuelto inestable! ¡Va a explotar! – increpó al joven Luthor – ¡Idiota! ¡Has condenado a este planeta a su destrucción!

-Que así sea. No lo necesito. Ni a ti.

-¡Hijo de puta! – la chica extrajo de entre sus ropas una pistola. Descargó varios tiros encima del calvo. Las balas se detuvieron a centímetros de su cuerpo, perdiendo su inercia. Cayeron al piso, una por una, tintineando.

-Eso ha sido muy estúpido, querida. Y me has dado la justificación perfecta para hacer…- Lex voló supervelozmente hacia ella y le estampó la mano con el anillo en la frente - ¡Esto! – la incineró, de adentro hacia fuera.

-¡Alexis! – gritó Conner – ¡ASESINO!

Superboy lo atacó. Su rival se lo sacó de encima como quien se quita una mosca molesta de un manotazo. Elevándose en el aire, fundió la roca del techo y salió al exterior de la montaña.

-¡Conner! – Calvin, Kara y el Superman que quedaba corrieron a ayudarle - ¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy, lo estoy. Pero hay que detener a ese loco. ¡No podemos dejarlo ir!

-Hay otro problema – le recordó Calvin – Esas alarmas no suenan por nada. Hay un generador de antimateria a punto de explotar. Eso no puede ser bueno.

-Es cierto. Uno de nosotros tiene que sacarlo del planeta y alejarlo de aquí.

-¿Qué tan lejos seria seguro?

-Si es posible, fuera del sistema solar.

Calvin, Kara y Clark se miraron.

-Creo que ninguno de nosotros podría llegar tan lejos todo lo rápido que se necesita – dijo Supergirl.

-Con esto, podemos ir adonde queramos – Conner sacó la Placa Motriz que Metrón le había dejado – Con ella, bastara abrir un "boom-túnel" y llevar el generador a través de él.

-Suena lógico – Calvin asintió.

-Por eso, yo lo haré. Ustedes vayan tras Lex.

-De eso, nada – el hombre de raza negra le arrebató la Placa Motriz – Si alguien ha de arriesgarse, seré yo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedo permitir eso! ¡Lo haré yo!

-Yo lo llevaré – intervino Kara. Los dos hombres se negaron en redondo.

Clark Kent, el Superman de "Tierra-36", los escuchó discutir acaloradamente. En ese momento, pensó en que los tres tenían muchas cosas por las que vivir. Cosas que él no.

Su Lois no lo amaba. Había rehecho su vida sin él. Nunca podría reclamar la paternidad de Jason y en el Planet era prácticamente un _"Don Nadie"_, un fantasma. Si había alguien prescindible allí mismo, era él.

Lo lamentaba mucho por su querida y anciana madre, pero si una vida iba a arriesgarse, no sería la de sus amigos. No iba a permitirlo.

Sin consultarlo con ellos, les arrebató la Placa Motriz a supervelocidad. Ignorando sus gritos, localizó el generador de antimateria de la dañada máquina de Alexis y con su enorme fuerza, lo arrancó de su lugar. Cargándolo, voló directamente hasta el espacio…

Una vez allí, activó la Placa. El "boom-túnel" se abrió. Conectaba esta vez directamente con el tétrico Universo de Antimateria. Con el generador a cuestas, atravesó el portal y lo depositó en el rocoso y agreste planeta Qward.8 Se volvió y comenzó a huir volando de allí. No llego muy lejos: una explosión descomunal se produjo a sus espaldas y un remalazo de antimateria le alcanzó.

Clark logró cruzar el "boom-túnel" finalmente, pero su acto heroico se había cobrado un duro precio: _SU VIDA_.

Su cuerpo inanimado flotaba a la deriva, sin rumbo fijo, en el vacío estelar.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA… **

* * *

**1 Ver "Superman Returns", para más datos.**

**2 "Tierra-27" figura en la lista del Multiverso de DC como "desconocida". Me permití un pequeño guiño a la Dark Horse al colocar el Buffyverso aquí, considerando la cantidad de años que le he dedicado a la escritura de Fanfics basados en la serie de TV _"Buffy, la Cazavampiros"_, un programa muy popular allá a finales de los 90' y principios de los 2000's, que trataba sobre una muchacha que se dedicaba a cazar vampiros, demonios y otros seres extraños, salvando al mundo cada semana. El vampiro Spike y ella tuvieron una suerte de relación apasionada en cierto momento de la serie y ha despertado una oleada de fans enardecidos que amaban a esa pareja. Para ellos, los _"Spuffy"_, espero que disfruten de este pequeño vistazo nostálgico al Buffyverso… antes de que dejara de existir, jejeje.**

**3 Ver el Elseworld (Otros Mundos) _"Batman: El Caballero de la Oscuridad"_, para más información.**

**4 Un arma similar fue vista en la serie de _"Lois & Clark"_. De hecho, la utilizó el mismo Luthor una vez.**

**5 La primera vez que este Superman pisó ese terreno, fue durante la película _"Superman Returns"_. El lugar todavía no era un planeta, apenas un nuevo continente que estaba creciendo y su aspecto era el de un paisaje agreste, desolado y rocoso. La terraformacion ha cambiado un poco su apariencia actualmente.**

**6 Luthor dice exactamente lo mismo en la película _"Superman II"_, cuando el General Zod decide premiarlo por "servirlo bien". Al preguntarle al calvo qué era lo que más quería, se despachó con esta histórica frase tan bien interpretada por el actor que encarnó a Lex en aquél entonces, Gene Hackman.**

**7 Sucedió en la película _"Superman III"_, donde el Hombre de Acero se tuvo que medir con una descontrolada supercomputadora creada por los enemigos de turno en ese film: el multimillonario Ross Webster y su maniática hermana, Vera.**

**8 Planeta demoniaco, gemelo de Oa en el Universo de Antimateria. Casa del Antimonitor durante la _"Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas"_. En esencia, un mal lugar al que nunca querrías ir ni en el que querrías estar.**


End file.
